


Skyrim Soulmate AU

by Strawfaerie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, Alduin just being an asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love Live (very vague), Soul Mate AU, Swearing, im not good at writing characters that arent mine, paarthurnax is being the wingman, pls dont bully me if theyre OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawfaerie/pseuds/Strawfaerie
Summary: Michelle grew up hoping to meet her soul mate, their first thoughts would appear on her skin like a tattoo. However, she didn't plan to meet her soon-to-be soulmate in an unpleasant way. Nor did she expect her soulmate to be a complete asshole. Michelle refuses to accept her fellow classmate as her soulmate, so it's up to her friend Rose and Alduin's brother Paarthurnax to guide them to a future.





	Skyrim Soulmate AU

     Stories passed down for longer than one can remember, stories about love, commitment, and soul mates. When someone meets their soulmate, their first thoughts appear on each other’s body. Old couples often have cute, romantic things on each other, and sometimes it’s a little too intimate. However, as time passed on, modern thoughts changed. It wasn’t a surprise when something rather strange was on someone’s body, no doubt their soulmate thought something a little out of the blue.  
Naturally, Michelle feared to have something awkward on her soulmate’s body, so she did her hardest to keep her thoughts in check. Always making sure to think something cute, or positive, she didn’t want to ruin her lover’s life forever. Sometimes she’d panic when she had a little, ‘Oh, I’m gay.’ thought, or worse, ‘Shit, can they step on me ??’. She’d rather die than face her soulmate after that. Luckily, or maybe not, she hadn’t found her soulmate yet.

  
“Come on, I can’t always wait for you to finish your show. We’re gonna be late !” Michelle scolded her roommate, who happened to be a childhood friend. Said friend was too absorbed in a show, making Michelle sigh. “Rose, come on !” She tugged her sleeve, pulling Rose off the couch and out the door. “Michelle w-wait !” Rose pleaded, reluctantly letting herself be dragged by her friend. “I’d rather not get in trouble for being late to school, again, or get detention because a certain someone can’t stop binging shows.” Michelle held a bittersweet smile, but she was never truly mad. Especially since she was guilty of the same thing.

  
A small conversation fell onto the two until they found themselves at Rose’s school. “Do you have practice after school today ?” Michelle asked, wanting to make sure. Rose nodded, “Mhm, it shouldn’t last too long.” Michelle smiled, giving a quick thumbs up to her friend, “Okay then, have fun !” Michelle ran off, wanting to get to her own school without being late. Her and Rose’s schools weren’t too far apart, but it was easy to be late if they weren’t careful. Despite the short distance, the schools did have something quite different from each other. While Rose went to an all-girls school, Michelle’s school didn’t have many humans in it.

  
None of the students were animal-like creatures, but most of them were just humanoids, much like Michelle. At least she felt at home with them, she was afraid to be a Divine in a school of just humans. Classes were interesting, to say the least. Humans could already be trouble makers, but demons or kitsunes ? Those were worse by tenfold. There wasn’t a day that passed by without someone causing a scene, much to the teacher’s dismay. Michelle wouldn’t have any other way, though, it would be too boring now.  
Before she knew, she was standing in front of her school. ‘Another day, another... Uh, what was the saying again ?’ Too distracted by her own thoughts, she bumped into someone, and she fell down. ‘Ah geez, that hurt, who.. ?’ Her thoughts stopped when she looked up, seeing a tall.. Man ? Was this guy even a student ?! He looked to be 6’4, Hell, maybe taller. ‘Shit, can he step on me ?’ Michelle internally slapped herself, ‘Control your thoughts, man, I hope I didn’t just royally fuck up.’

  
The other student stared down at her, his gaze pierced through everything she had. Though she couldn’t help but notice some features. He had rich black, short hair, dark horns, bright scarlet red eyes, and bronze skin. His outfit matched his hair, though it was a wonder how he didn’t burn up with what seemed to be thick, armor like clothing. His shoulders had spikes on them, and he had a red jewel around the collar of his clothes. He even had a cape that almost reached the floor, and his boots went just below his knees, with spikes on them too. Michelle couldn’t tell if he was a student, teacher, demon, or someone there to kill them.

  
Having enough with his cold stare, she stood up, “Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She bowed her head, then moved to be on her way. “Well, watch where you’re going next time, _mey kiir_.” He sneered, an obvious scowl on his face. Michelle held back a glare, instead, she dusted herself off and smiled, but there was a malicious intent behind it. “I’d watch your tongue instead, dear, wouldn’t want to get on the bad side of the wrong person, hm ?” Intimidating appearance or not, Michelle wasn’t one to let herself be pushed around. The male now glared at her, unimpressed with her back talk.

  
Sighing, Michelle turned away from him, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to attend to.” She walked off, not giving him the chance to speak back to her. Seeing her walk off, he growled to himself. Though he would never admit it, he was slightly impressed. No one had the courage to ever speak back to him, and everyone always had a look of fear in their eyes when they saw him. Not that girl though, she didn’t allow him to insult her and leave, she didn’t even care that he could’ve killed her. “ _Zeymah, hi fen kos ahzid._ ” A familiar voice called to him.

  
He turned his head, seeing his brother approach him, “Paarthurnax, _fos dreh hi togaat ?_ ”  
Paarthurnax shook his head, “Alduin, you seem troubled. What happened ?” Alduin huffed and started to walk to class, “Nothing, I just ran into some foolish _joor._ ” Paarthurnax merely chuckled, “You say that about anyone, _Zeymah_. Was this one any different ?” Alduin paused, “She talked back to me, and she didn’t seem scared at all. _Vomindoraan_.” It wasn’t shown, but Paarthurnax was surprised. Someone had spoken back to Alduin, and wasn’t even scared ? Now that wasn’t something he heard often, or even heard at all.  
As they walked to class, Alduin just talked about his distaste for humans, while Paarthurnax listened. His brother had always been so hateful towards them and just felt above them, maybe over everyone. He eventually just nodded to whatever he said, feeling tired of the same rants. Sometimes Alduin got intense, and started using hand gestures while he went on and on about, ‘They don’t even know how to live properly,’ or, ‘They think of themselves as the best.’. The brother’s gaze went to the other’s wrist, there was writing on it.

  
“Alduin, what is that on your wrist ?” He interrupted, pointing at the Dovah’s wrist. Alduin looked, “It appears to be a sentence.. ?” He was confused; since when did that get there ? “Oh, did you find your soulmate ?” While Alduin wanted nothing to do with soulmates, Paarthurnax knew a bit about it. “Soulmate ? Don’t give me that nonsense, _mey_ , perhaps I just got something on there.” Paarthurnax looked closer, “Shit, can he step on me ? Control your thoughts, man, I hope I didn’t just royally fuck up.” He read aloud, eyes widening. Alduin took a moment to process it, “ _Fos ko fin Oblivion ?_ ” He muttered, looking at his wrist in disbelief.

  
“It appears that your soulmate is rather _boziik_ ,” Paarthurnax smirked, he had an idea that it was the same person Alduin had mentioned earlier. Though it did seem strange, how could someone who stood up to Alduin have thoughts like that ? “Nonsense, I refuse to believe in any of that _joor qostiid !_ ” Alduin pulled his wrist away, speed walking to his class, leaving an amused Paarthurnax following behind him. Could this soulmate of his put him in his place, how well would they get along, would they kill each other ? ‘Interesting, I’ll hope that Alduin doesn’t kill them on sight.’

  
Michelle hadn’t thought much of the morning, sure she met an asshole, but that was common in life. She just didn’t think she’d meet someone like that, who wears that much armor in public ? She couldn’t wrap her head around why he was fascinating. Apparently, she thought about it all day, since classes ended before she knew it. ‘Maybe I could visit Rose during her practice, I’ve always wondered what they did.’ She didn’t exactly want to go home yet, but she had to make dinner, so she decided against visiting her friend. ‘Another time, another day.’

  
Her walks home were always lonely, she didn’t hang out with many people at school, so she didn’t have anyone but Rose to accompany her. The alone time was still nice in a way, it helped her relax after stressful days. Looking out to all the people walking home with someone, she sighed, it would be nice to walk home with someone at least once. Two tall figures caught her eye while she was glancing, she immediately recognized one. The tall, rude guy from earlier, and someone else. A friend perhaps, but what if they were related ? The other figure beside him had long, white hair. In fact, he just seemed to be white, or at least very pale. His horns matched his hair, they curved just like the darker male’s. His clothing was more robe like, instead of armor. His exterior had a gentle, yet mature and wise aura.

  
Michelle looked away, feeling as she had been staring for too long. ‘Home, I need to head home.’ She ended up walking faster than normal, wanting to get out of the crowd as soon as she could. The air was getting warmer surprisingly, she expected it to get at least cooler, but the weather was weird like that. Her walk had been a lot shorter, she began jogging since it was hot, and she needed to change. Arriving home, she hurried to her room, stripping off her clothes and putting on a t-shirt and shorts. Her bag had been thrown somewhere across the room as she went back downstairs to make dinner,

  
‘Let’s see, maybe I’ll make a good homemade pizza.’ She thought, digging around the fridge for the ingredients. All the necessary ingredients were set on the counter, and she got to work. She preferred to make the pizza in a different way, using French bread rather than normal dough. It was what she and Rose liked better, plus it saved time. Throwing everything together and baking it, she waited for Rose to get home, which didn’t take that long.

  
“I’m home.” Her friend’s quiet voice called, followed by the sound of the front door closing. “Welcome home, did practice go well ?” Michelle smiled, preparing the pizzas on a plate. “Yep, today was really fun since we all had to pretend to be each other.” Rose giggled softly, barely audible. “That sounds fun, I hope you’re in the mood for pizza.” Michelle pointed to the plates, waiting for a reaction. It always brought Michelle joy to see her friends happy, so when Rose smiled, she became ecstatic.

  
The two discussed their day as they ate; Rose had a normal day, but she felt sorry for Michelle. Sure, there were plenty of rude people in the world, but that doesn’t mean she’d want her friends to meet them. “Yeah, he was a bit of an asshole, but not much can be done about that. I’d probably be pissy too if I had to wear armor in the hot sun.” Michelle finished her pizza, taking the plate to the sink. “I think I’m gonna play Fable 3, do you wanna watch ?” She asked, walking by Rose. As Rose was going to answer, she noticed some marking on Michelle’s upper arm.

  
“Hold on, what’s on your arm ?” Rose asked, causing Michelle to pause. “Nothing I would hope, what do you see ?” Michelle pulled up her right sleeve, allowing Rose to see. It took her a minute, but Rose processed what she read on Michelle’s arm. “She’s so short, I could step on her.” Michelle’s eye twitched, “You can’t possibly mean..” Did her soulmate really think she was short, short enough to step on ? “What’s it with our soulmates and thinking about us being short ?!” Michelle snapped, pulling her sleeve down. “Who all did you meet today ?” Rose asked, now curious of her friend’s newfound, and soon-to-be, lover. “Nobody I think, except for… that asshole from earlier,” Rose could see Michelle’s expression turn into one of disbelief. “No way, no fucking way. I refuse to believe that he is my soulmate !” Michelle clenched her fists.

  
Rose had a sly smile on her face, a rare occurrence. “You’ve gotta meet him again, you didn’t even get his name. What were your first thoughts about him ?” Michelle thought back, then she felt her heart drop into her stomach, “Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck, oh no I did mess up.” She muttered, running a hand through her hair. Now Rose was worried, she knew Michelle had the weirdest thoughts, she’s sat with the girl at 3 am, so what was on her soulmate’s arm ? “I uh, may or may not have thought.. ‘Shit, can he step on me ? Oh god, I hope I didn’t just royally fuck up’.” Michelle couldn’t bring herself to look at Rose, she could feel the disappointment from a mile away.

  
“You ran into him and immediately wondered if he could step on you ?” Rose had her head in her hands, shaking it ever so slightly. “Hey, he’s like 6’4, I have my rights !” Crossing her arms, Michelle huffed. “What am I gonna do, he’s gonna think I’m some big Do-M, I mean I am; that doesn’t mean I want him to know that.” Rose just sat there, contemplating everything that led to this current point in her life, “Well, maybe he’ll be understanding, or perhaps he’ll step on y-” Michelle whacked her in the face with a pillow, “Continue your sentence, and I’ll end you here and now.”

  
Rose pushed the pillow aside, “Am I wrong ?” She smirked, feeling her friend’s glare once again. “...Whatever, I don’t want to see that asshole ever again, I wouldn’t be caught dead with this on my arm.” Before Rose could speak, Michelle got up and went to her room, probably to sleep the stress off. Left alone, Rose conjured up a plan to get Michelle and her new found soul mate to meet once more.  
Michelle groaned and buried her face into her pillow, this wasn’t good, not at all. ‘Out of everyone, it had to be him.’ Perhaps she should’ve had a more optimistic view on it, maybe he was a good person on the inside. It was kind of hard though, especially with those words burned into her skin forever. ‘I’d rather have these words on me forever though, I feel bad for the ones I left on him.’ It wasn’t just that he was rude that drove her off, but the fact that she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes, he must’ve seen it by now. What if he teases her endlessly for it ? She had back talked him earlier, he’d hold this against her, and that was never a good feeling.

  
‘I won’t let this keep me up, I should just sleep.’ Michelle pushed away the rest of her thoughts, rolling onto her side. It didn’t take as long as she thought to fall asleep, but she kept tossing and turning. Maybe she can avoid him for the rest of the time, run away anytime she sees him, it’s not like he’ll want to talk to her anyway. Who would want to even be in the same room as the person who thought ‘Step on me’ about them ?

  
Morning came too soon for her, she didn’t normally dread school, but it was one of those days. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day, albeit half-heartedly. “I honestly feel like staying home.” She grumbled to herself, grabbing a juice box from the fridge. “It isn’t that bad, you’ll be fine,” Rose reassured, for once, she wasn’t watching one of her favorite shows. ‘Odd.’ Michelle thought but brushed it off, “I just hope I don’t have to see him, I think I’d die right then and there if I did.” Rose handed Michelle her backpack, pulling her’s on her shoulders, “Let’s go.” Michelle nodded, ‘Something feels... Not right.’ she followed her friend out of the house, locking the door before

continuing. “You seem eager today, is there a Live today ?” Michelle questioned, there had to be a reason for her friend’s new behavior. “It’s just a good day, that’s all,” Rose responded, that was new.  
‘Yeah, something’s definitely off.’ Whatever it was, it involved her, and that was good 50% of the time. “Spread some of that good to me, yeah ?” She brushed her hair out of her face, only for it to fall right back. “I’m sure you’ll cheer up.” While that was a comforting sentence, anxiety-filled Michelle instead, “I hope so.” She hurried to her school, giving Rose a quick good-bye, she felt a little worried for whatever was going to happen.

  
The school looked more like a prison today, but maybe that was just her. Was that guy eager to avoid her, too ? God, she wished, that was the best thing. ‘Here goes nothing.’ With that, she stepped back into the school. So far, so good, no signs of him anywhere. Perhaps she was worrying for nothing, she never saw him before that day, so she shouldn’t seem him again. ‘I got this, nothing for me to fear !’ She grinned to herself, running to her classes.  
Her whole day went well, as she thought, he never came into her sight once. ‘See, nothing to worry about.’ She hummed quietly to herself, grabbing her bag. Michelle made her way through the crowd of people, she always hated walking in the hallways, ‘Too many people.’

  
Finally, reaching past the doors of the school, she made her way home. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn her head, “Is there something you need ?” She asked, immediately recognizing the figure in front of her. ‘It’s the other guy that was with the asshole, what’s his name ?’ She just then figured out that she knew neither of them.  
“ _Drem yol lok_ , you are Michelle, yes ?” The man in white asked, his voice was calm and soothing, completely unlike the other man’s. ‘I will never understand what they’re saying,’ Michelle sometimes wondered if they were insulting her, “Yes, that would be me. Who are you ?” It wasn’t odd for a stranger to know who she was, she wasn’t the most popular person in school, but she was known. “I’m Paarthurnax, a student council member. Would you mind following me ?” It sounded like a question, but Michelle felt like she wasn’t allowed to deny him. “Sure, lead the way.” Usually, situations like this would scare her, but there were people around; if anything were to happen, there would be at least one person there.

  
Paarthurnax led them back into the building, Michelle following beside him. ‘I wonder if I should ask..’ Glancing at him, she realized he was staring ahead, almost as if he didn’t know she was right there. ‘A little intimidating, but he doesn’t seem bad.’ His eyes looked down, catching her stare, ‘Well now this is just awkward,’ Michelle quickly looked away, “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I ?” She attempted to clear what just happened. He shook his head, holding back a small laugh, “No, no, you’re fine. I just figured you could help me with a project.” A project ?

  
“I think I’m capable of that, as long as it’s not math or anything, that’s not my forte.” Michelle forced a chuckle after saying that, she was just digging herself into a deeper hole of discomfort by trying to be funny. With a nod, Paarthurnax continued walking, leaving Michelle wishing she hadn’t said anything at all. Taking a lookup, she noticed that she was in a part of the school she hadn’t been to. Is this where teachers or the important members go ? “ _Mu het_ , let’s go.” The male opened the door, stepping aside to let Michelle in first. Nodding, she quietly thanked him and went inside. ‘This room... This doesn’t look like a place student council members would go.’

  
Her suspicions immediately arose, turning around to see Paarthurnax waving his hand, then closed the door. “H-Hey, wait !” Michelle ran to the door, attempting to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. She smacked her hand against the door, “Paarthurnax, don’t do this !” She had no idea what was going to happen, but perhaps he had led her to her death ? Sure, she had a sharp tongue, but did anyone really resent her that much ? Hearing the door lock, she groaned, ‘Great, this is exactly how I wanna die.’

  
After a minute of wondering everything wrong she had done in her life, she saw another door on the other side of the room, ‘Hey, maybe I can get out through there. Highly unlikely, but I could try.’ Walking over to the door, she put her hand on the knob. ‘It’s unlocked ! As she twisted it, she suddenly was pushed back by another body crashing into her’s. Her feet were planted into the ground, preventing her from falling on the floor, but she did stumble a few steps back. “Hey, _saraan ! Fos dreh hi mindol losei dreh_ ?!” The man’s voice boomed, he turned around just to see a smaller figure repeat Paarthurnax's earlier gesture. Michelle saw Rose’s smile and she scowled, ‘So this is why she was so happy today, I should’ve known !’

  
Dusting herself off, she took a quick look around the room. In the center, almost near a corner, was a table covered in paper and pencils, a couple of pens and wrinkled sheets. There was a large blackboard on the right wall, it looked old and used, whoever had used it last clearly did not clean it right. Speaking of not being cleaned right, some of the shelves and books were dusty, someone had not been in here for a while. What was this room even for ? The chairs around the table looked aged, she wondered if they would crack. The windows were covered with blinds, but a bit of light caved in, so the room wasn’t completely dark. However, the sun was going to set soon, so she wanted to get out of here fast.

  
After she finished studying the room, she looked back over to who was shoved in here with her, ‘Wait, don’t tell me that’s-’ Of course, Rose wanted to hook her up with her ‘Soulmate’. “Out of everyone I could’ve been in here with, it had to be you.” He grumbled, not bothering to look at her. “Took the words right out of my mouth, _exarp daziz_.” Michelle ran a hand through her hair, letting out a long, dramatic sigh. “What did you call me ?” He certainly was looking at her now. “I figured that since you get to use your fancy little language, I should as well. _Da oi nidali bag, nidali_ ?” Michelle smirked, crossing her arms in victory, it was always a boost to annoy a jerk.

  
If Rose and Paarthurnax’s plan was to get them together, it certainly was not working, they’d probably leave hating each other even more. Michelle walked past him, not bothering to listen to whatever he had been going on about. She tapped on the door, “Rose, open the door. Whatever you’re hoping to accomplish out of this, it’s not gonna work. _Odo ofecvfa aspt olani pon iadpil_.” Even if Rose didn’t understand Enochian, she had to know that Michelle was unhappy. Whether or not Rose was still outside or not, no one responded, much to Michelle’s dread. “Fine, I suppose in order to get out of here, we should at least pretend to get along.” She said, turning around to see the man giving a disgusted glare.

  
“Like I would ever befriend a _joor_ , who do you think I am ?” He spat out, clearly, he was not going to work with her. “Listen, I don’t know what ‘ _joor’_ means, but if you call me that one more time-” This certainly was going to push the progress back, no good would come from threatening him, “I will kindly ask you to please stop.” She forced those words out of her mouth, but she would do her best to get out of this room. “Maybe if you get on your hands and knees and beg for me, but that just proves how pathetic you are. _Aan kod togaat_.” Looking back at the door, Michelle muttered, “ _Olani gil iadpil ol darbs gaha ol ozien._ “

  
‘Let’s try this again.’ Taking a deep breath, she attempted to hold some type of conversation. “At least tell me your name, that much isn’t too difficult for you, is it ?” She couldn’t help but be bitter towards him, but she should’ve tried to stop it. He was quiet for a moment, “..Alduin, the son of Akatosh.” Alduin spoke as if Michelle were to know who that was, but she just nodded and went along with it. “I’m Michelle, while you may think I may be a mortal with some power, I’m actually a Divine.” She smiled, holding out her hand.

  
Alduin huffed, pushing her hand away, “Then why don’t you break out of here ? If you don’t then I will. Those doors are weak, I could easily-” “I promised to never use my powers for destruction on campus, I will only do so if I am in a life or death situation. I would recommend you do the same unless you want to be taken away. Besides, you may hurt the two on the other side.” That was the longest she had spoken to him, and the most serious.  
He didn’t respond, taken aback by her sudden spout. Looking up at him, Michelle had a question, “Is Paarthurnax your brother ?” That was quick, the two didn’t exactly look alike, but there wasn’t much of an explanation. “Yes. Is that girl your sister ?” Michelle laughed a little, “No, she’s my friend. We look nothing alike !” Alduin growled, “All of you mortals look the same ! How could you guess that Paarthurnax was my brother ?” “Easy, you both are dragons. Plus I don’t think you’d hang out with anyone else.” While that came out rude, Michelle had no ill-intentions behind her words. “Why you..” Alduin took a step towards her. “I didn’t mean that in a negative way, calm down. You just seem to be angry at literally anything that breathes, at least, if it’s ‘mortal’ like. You can’t deny that.” Holding her hands up, she made a pushing motion, indicating for Alduin to back away.

  
“..Tch, whatever you say, _mey_.” Alduin backed up, looking away again. Michelle remembered the reason why they were there, even if she wanted to avoid the topic, she wasn’t going to be free if she didn’t address it. “So,” She lifted up her sleeve, revealing the sentence on her arm, “I assume you think I’m short enough to step on ?” She grinned, trying to hide her future embarrassment. Alduin smirked, uncovering his wrist, “And I suppose you think I should step on you ?” Ah, there it is. Michelle didn’t even try to stop the blood rushing to her face. “I-It was an impulsive thought, I couldn’t control it !” She pulled her sleeve down again, refusing to make eye contact with Alduin. “Besides, why was your first thought about stepping on me ?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

  
“Simply because you are short enough to step on, _mey kiir._ ” Alduin was just taunting her at the point, but at least he wasn’t showing any signs of hate anymore. Michelle froze, ‘He has the upper hand in this situation, why did this have to happen to me ?’ She had no way of retorting, she was the masochist in his eyes. “Try to step on me and I’ll be the one walking away uninjured, _m-mey kiir_ ?” Her attempt at his language wasn’t terrible, but her accent was off by a mile. Alduin started laughing, not in good fun, but directly at her.

  
“You’re cruel.” She was making it worse for herself. “I almost didn’t understand what you said, do you realize how stupid you sounded ?” Alright, now Alduin was just being rude again. “Try speaking in a new language for the first time, it’s not easy, you’re really cruel.” If the circumstances were different, Michelle would’ve felt like she was talking with a good friend. A friend who jokes around with her like this, but doesn’t mean what they say. Alduin was not that friend, and he meant every word he was saying.  
“That’s why you study before attempting, so you don’t sound like an idiot.” The annoying smirk on his face just made her angry, he didn’t have any room to speak to her like that.

  
“I never even knew that your language existed, I don’t know what it’s called. You can’t just expect these things out of people, you’re just selfish and arrogant.” Letting your emotions loose in front of someone you dislike wasn’t a good option, but she was known for being emotional. “Are you gonna cry, _vahzah_?” Why would fate pair her up with her complete opposite ? He wasn’t the type made to love, and she wasn’t the type made to be mistreated. “Can you really call yourself a Divine ? You follow by rules given to you by lower beings, you get offended by what’s said to you, and you are just immature.” Word by word, Alduin was tearing down her confidence.

  
Rose and Paarthurnax remained silent, both were tempted to open the doors, Alduin was being much crueler than they expected. Rose knew that even if Michelle was above most, she still had the heart of any other person, and she got hurt as well. Alduin didn’t seem to have a kind heart or a heart at all. He seemed to only care for himself like Michelle had said earlier. The two were polar opposites, wouldn’t it be best if soul mates were similar in a way ? Sure, opposites attract, but that didn’t mean that they should tear each other down.

  
Alduin stood there, he was expecting for Michelle to begin to cry. She was going to cry, call him horrible, then attempt to run out of the room. Making a God cry, that would surely be an achievement for him. His smirk faltered when he saw Michelle’s shoulders shaking. He didn’t hear any quiet sobs, but slight giggles. Suddenly, she lifted her head up, laughing uncontrollably. It wasn’t a maniacal laughter, but as if she just heard a hilarious joke. “Did you really think I would just cry before you ? Did the words ‘I am a Divine’ not get through you ? Wow, you must be denser than I thought ! While you may think Divines act how they want, they actually are ordered and civil, unlike you. You are the child, you’re selfish and expect the world to revolve around you. If the world were to revolve around anyone, it would be me, I would deserve it much more than you. You go around tormenting the innocent all because you want the world to yourself. I keep the world in order and maintain peace, who is the more immature one ? I only follow rules from those around me because I’m not here to create chaos. “

  
This was new, she looked like she was about to cry a second ago, and now she just started to diss Alduin. When he opened his mouth to speak, Michelle cut him off, “I may get emotional, but that is because I have a heart. Unlike you, I am able to feel. I do feel bad for you, while you believe that it is good to be stone cold, feeling emotions is truly better. Though you wouldn’t know, you’re stoic and have no regard for anyone else but yourself. That kind of attitude gets you killed, didn’t you know ?” Michelle sighed, the smile left her face, then she began to walk towards Alduin. He didn’t seem to back away, he stood his ground, looking down at her when she stopped in front of him.

  
“There must’ve been a reason why we were put together. You don’t believe in this, am I correct ? However, I do. I think I should be able to make you feel, and perhaps make you better as a person. That sounds awful and stupid to you, but that’s the only logical answer I can think of. I’m not a saint myself, I’ve done wrong, but we all have.” Taking a step back, she searched his face for any negative reactions. Alduin was unsure of how to react, he saw her cycle between three emotions, and then pretend like nothing ever happened.

  
There was more to her than he thought, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by her.  
“Let’s at least try to be friends, I don’t want to date right away honestly. This isn’t the end of the world, yeah ?” She stuck her hand out once more, hoping that he would take it. “You _mey joor_ and your _qostiid,_ “ He wondered if any of this was worth it, “Fine, I will agree to ‘befriend’ you, don’t get happy about it though. I am not interested in you as a person, I’m only interested in how you react. Nothing more, nothing less.” Michelle grinned when she felt his hand in her’s, “Glad to hear that you’re interested in me, too.” “Didn’t you just hear what I-” The doors opened to reveal an obviously stressed Rose, and a less obviously stressed Paarthurnax. “You two done ?” They asked, wanting to separate them now.

  
“Yeah, I think this will be a fun journey. Thank you both for doing this.” Michelle smiled at them, then bonked them both on the head, “However, a warning would’ve been nice. I don’t like being locked in places, it makes me anxious.” Rose rolled her eyes, “You wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.” Michelle laughed, “You are correct.” She grabbed Rose’s hand, leading her to the school’s exit. “Thank you again, Paarthurnax, see you later, Alduin !” She couldn’t hear, but she knew Alduin said something that was standoffish.  
The walk home was quiet, but Michelle always enjoyed silence with her friend’s. It was darker than before, but the stars weren’t out yet. If it weren’t for Rose’s fear of the dark,  
Michelle would’ve led them to a field to watch the stars. “This will be an interesting story to tell future friends, wouldn’t you agree ?” Michelle had her hands behind her head, she looked over at Rose, who was smiling. “Yeah, I think it would funny to hear, ‘My roommate locked me in a dusty room with an asshole who didn’t even believe in soul mates’.” Earning a giggle from Michelle, Rose relaxed a bit. She was glad that Michelle wasn’t mad at her, or at least didn’t seem to be. “Are you really alright with what we did today ? I know you hate being trapped in any sort of space, but I didn’t know what else I could do.” Michelle saw Rose’s regretful expression and sighed.

  
Rose yelped when she felt a pain in her forehead, “W-Why did you flick me ?!” She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. “Cause you’re sad. Had I been freaking out, you would’ve opened the door and comforted me. You had no bad intentions, therefore I am not upset with you.” How Michelle was always calm and laid back was a mystery to Rose, but she was glad that Michelle really wasn’t upset with her. The rest of the walk home was an exchange of jokes only they understood, as it should be. Who knew soul mate finding would be this eventful ? It was a bonus that her soul mate outright refused to believe in them, which meant she was cunning enough to convince them. Alduin was an interesting one, that wasn’t a lie, she was glad that he was the one she was destined to stay with.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write stories with characters that aren't mine cause,, I'm afraid to make them OOC,, but this is a time where I do !! I hope I wrote these characters well, maybe I'll practice and do more in the future !
> 
> Here's the translations for the Dovah/Enochian !
> 
> Dovah:  
> Mey kiir - foolish child  
> Zeymah, hi fen kos ahzid - Brother, you are bitter  
> Fos dreh hi togaat ? - What do you mean ?  
> Joor - Mortal  
> Vomindoraan - Incomprehensible  
> Fos ko fin Oblivion ? - What in the Hell/Oblivion ?  
> Boziik - Bold  
> Joor qostiid - Mortal prophecy  
> Drem yol lok - Hello  
> Mu het - We’re here  
> Saraan - Wait  
> Fos dreh hi mindol losei dreh - What do you think you’re doing  
> Aan kod togaat - A useless attempt  
> Vahzah - Truly
> 
> Enochian:  
> exarp daziz - Air head  
> da oi nidali bag, nidali ? - there is no problem, no ?  
> Odo ofecvfa aspt olani pon iadpil. - Open up before I kill him.  
> Olani gil iadpil ol darbs gaha ol ozien - I want him to die by my hands


End file.
